Nueva Historia Para Akatsuki
by Vane-Namikaze
Summary: Sakura es hermana de Pein y en una de sus misionesconoce la aldea de Konoha, su clan tiene una poderosa invocación, su invocacion tiene una "novia" y el dueño de la otra invocacion y ella tienen que casarse ¿Quien sera el dueño de la otra invocación?, ¿Ella aceptara casarse?, ¿Como tomara Akatsuki esto? La historia es de bluderk que me dejo corregir los errores, ¡arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

Era ya tarde en la aldea de Konoha, pero en un área en especial se escuchaban gritos de mujeres y niños siendo asesinados. Un niño de 12 años con pelo negro seguido por dos personas de pelo anaranjado, y una niña de cinco años de cabellos rosados estaban escapando de Konoha, en sus ojos se podía apreciar en rinnegan.

-Tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible no puedo permitir que nos alcancen- se repetía en la mente del peli naranja -Mis dos cuerpos deben ser suficientes como para protegernos, no voy a permitir que nos asesinen, no sufriré la misma suerte que todo el clan.

Ciertamente todo el clan Haruno está siendo destruido por los mismos integrantes de la aldea de la hoja. Konoha les temía tanto a ellos y a sus jutsus que creyeron que algún día los podrían traicionar y destruir toda la aldea y ciertamente ni los Hyuga ni los Uchiha podrían detenerlos. Al cabo de un rato ya no se lograba escuchar nada desde la distancia, los gritos ya no eran audibles.

-Nii-san, ¿Que pasa porque salimos de casa? Y ¿Porque todos gritaban?- pregunto la pequeña peli rosa -Además ¿Porque invocaste a tus dos cuerpos?

-Lo siento pequeña Sakura pero no podremos regresar a Konoha, ni volver a ver a nuestros padres, pero ten por seguro que donde quiera que estén van a estar felices de que hayamos podido escapar- le contesto el niño abrasando a Sakura.

-¿Escapar de que nii-san?- pregunto la ojijade

-De las personas que intentaban hacernos daño- dijo soltándola y agachándose para por verla a los ojos -Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar refugio en otra aldea así podremos seguir con todo, ¿Si?-dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar a su nueva vida.

3 años después

-¡Nagato ¿Donde estas? prometiste entrenarme hoy sin falta, vamos sal de donde quiera que estés!- gritaba una pequeña de 8 años

-Ya te he dicho que no me puedes llamar así además ¿porque ya no me llamas nii-san he? Creo que prefería eso- dijo sonriendo le a su pequeña hermana

-De acuerdo nii-san ahora vamos a entrenar ¿Si? Tu prometiste enseñarme un nuevo jutsu hoy- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a su hermano

-Lo siento pero hoy van a venir personas que quiero que conozcas- dijo dándose vuelta a su sala de "reuniones"

-Pero después me enseñaras un jutsu ¿Cierto?¨

-Depende de cómo te comportes Sa-ku-ri-ta- y con eso se fue

Al cabo de un rato Sakura entro a la sala de "reuniones", donde su hermano y otras personas se encontraban sentadas.

-Esto debe de ser una broma, ¿Que rayos hace una chiquilla aquí?- pregunto una persona con cara de tiburón

-¿A quien crees que le estas llamando chiquilla, cara de pez?, ¿acaso quieres pelear?- contesto Sakura activando su rinnegan, asiendo que todos dieran un brinquito de sorpresa

-Sakura cálmate no quiero ver que le hagás daño a nadie- dijo Pein desde su silla

-¡¿Como rayos es que ella tiene el rinnegan?! y por si fuera poco ¿Acaso insinúas que no puedo derrotar a una niña como ella?- dijo Kisame dando un golpe en la mesa

-Para empezar, ella tiene el rinnegan porque ella es mi hermana y si, si creo que ella te puede derrotar puesto que yo la he entrenado desde hace ya varios años- dijo Pein ocasionando que de nuevo todos se sorprendieran

Sakura no decía nada solo se dedicaba a mirar a todos con una mirada asesina haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando y de la nada su mirada cambio a una con ojos brillantes llenos de emoción y una gran sonrisa de alegría.

-Entonces, ¿Ellos son a los que me querías presentar nii-san? ¡esto es genial!, son tantos, ¿Crees que me quieran entrenar o jugar con migo?- peguntaba una muy emocionada niña provocando que un suspiro saliera de la boca de líder de Akatsuki

-Primero que nada, quisiera que todos se presenten, puesto que quiero que Sakura sea parte del grupo y pueda tener algunas misiones para poder entrenarse mas.- dijo Pein mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Mi nombre es Sasori, gusto en conocerte pequeña Sakura- dijo un tipo de cabellos rojos como la sangre

-Yo soy Kisame- dijo el cara de tiburón

-Yo soy Deidara- dijo otro que parecía niña

-Zetsu- contesto el que parecía planta

- Soy Kakusu- dijo otro que parecía Chuki

-Hidan- el parecía una especia desconocida de humano

-Hola pequeña mi nombre es Itachi- dijo otro con una pequeña sonrisa

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien grito -Y yo soy Tobi- dijo un tipo con una máscara puesta

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos, como ya saber yo soy Sakura espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, ahora volviendo a mi tema principal- al decir esto todos voltearon a verla con ojos curiosos, solo Pein la miraba con cara de _ya sé lo que vas a decir_ -quiero saber si me pueden entrena, para poder ser mejor que nii-san- Ante esto algunos dieron una carcajada y otros solo sonrieron

-Tobi quiere entrenar a Sakura-chan también- Grito Tobi desde su asiento

-Sakura, apenas los acabas de conocer y ¿Ya quieres que te entrenen?- Dijo Pein algo frió pues el solo se comportaba amigable cuando estaba con Sakura a solas.

-Por mí no hay problema, quiero ver si, si es cierto eso de que incluso puede derrotarme a mi- dijo Kisame sonriendo de medio lado

-Entonces hay que ir al campo de entrenamiento enseguida- Y así Sakura salió corriendo seguida por Kisame e Itachi que quería ver el enfrentamiento, después de un rato también pein se unió a mirar la pelea.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aclaración! la historia no es mía es de **bluederk** y le doy gracias por dejarme corregir los errores para una mejor lectura. Ahora si, el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Sakura salía de la guarida dando brinquitos y moviendo sus brazos de atrás hacia delante con Akatsuki siguiéndola, llegaron a un amplio espacio en donde los árboles no podrían interferir en la pelea.

-Bien vamos a comenzar chiquilla, quiero ver si es cierto lo que dice Pein-sama- dijo mientras tomaba la Samehada

-Entonces no hay que esperar mas jijiji- respondió Sakura poniéndose en modo de defensa

-Prepárate que no tendré piedad por el hecho de que tengas 8 años, Suiton bakusui shouha (gran ola explosiva)- Una ola gigantesca inundo el área de entrenamiento nadie vio que Sakura se moviera o que hiciera intento de hacerlo, todos miraban estupefactos como la ola se iba directamente a Sakura pero ella desapareció en una pequeña bola rosa de pétalos de cerezo.

-¿Pero que rayos es eso?- pregunto Kisame

-Un jutsu de escudo- contesto Itachi con el sharingan activado pues no se quería perder ninguna parte de la batalla.

Sin previo aviso algo salió de la tierra haciendo que Kisame brincara hacia atrás y eludir una patada, pero atrás lo esperaba alguien más.

-Raiton Kami-Kosen no jutsu- escucharon gritar a Sakura de tras de Kisame, recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica por su espalda

-Maldita mocosa- Se quejo Kisame mientras se paraba lentamente después de tremendo golpe, al voltear pudo ver a Sakura y otra persona a su lado con el cabello blanco. -Eso no es justo esta recibiendo ayuda- reclamo Kisame

-Sakura no está recibiendo ayuda de nadie, ella está utilizando su propio chakra para hacer los jutsus- respondió Pein desde sus espaldas

-Es verdad- contesto Itachi mirando atentamente a Sakura y su otro cuerpo.

Antes de que Kisame pudiera hacer otro ataque o incluso el voltearse se escucho otra vez un grito proveniente de Sakura

-Katon Shuriken namae- grito Sakura lanzando shuriken´s rodeados de fuego.

Kisame pudo detener la mayoría de ellos pero otros le lograron rozar. Lo que se le izo extraño fue que no todos estaban rodeados de fuego pero no le tomo importancia y comenzó haciendo sellos para contra atacar

-Suiton Suikou…- Pero no logro terminar porque quedo paralizado -¿Que rayos es esto?- dijo sin poderse mover cayendo al suelo.

-No me digas que no sabes- Pregunto Sakura inocentemente - Algunas shuriken´s que te lance tenian un paralizante para acabar con esto rápido, jijiji- Se rio Sakura mientras avanzaba hacia Kisame y se arrodillaba junto a el.

-Que es lo que piensas hacerme ahora mocosa, realmente no puedo creer que una niña de 8 años me haya derrotado- Se quejaba mientras Sakura emanaba un chakra verde de sus manos.

-Te pude vencer porque te confiaste con el hecho de que era una niña y parecía no poder hacerte daño- Contesto Sakura mientras le daba de beber un antídoto.

-¿Puedo cambiar de compañero?- Pregunto Itachi tras ver que su compañero fue derrotado por una niña -Creo que sería mejor idea tener a Sakura como compañera- decía Itachi con una mano levantada como un niño de primaría.

-Eso es cruel Itachi- decía Kisame desde el suelo.

-Me temo eso no será posible, no pienso a arriesgarla a tan corta edad, lo mejor sera que comience con misiones a los 12 como se debería en Konoha- contesto Pein aún frio y cortante mirando a Sakura.

-Pero ya me puedo defender sola nii-san- dijo Sakura con ojos de cachorrito

-Ow Sakura se ve muy bonita así, Tobi jamás le negara algo a Sakura-chan- dijo Tobi mientras abrazaba a Sakura

-Bien sabes que eso no funciona en mi Sakura, por lo menos espera a que cumplas diez para poder salir en alguna, por favor- pidio Pein

-Está bien nii-san- respondió bajando la cabeza, y de repente como si nada hubiera pasado dijo- Ahora quiero que me entrenen, quiero poder controlar todo lo que un ninja debe, voy a ser la mejor ninja del mundo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- decía mientras apretaba un puño a la altura de su menton.

Todos la miraban con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Sí que cambia de humor rápido- pensaron todos

-Lo mejor será empezar con el entrenamiento mañana- dijo Itachi volviendo a la guarida

-Espera, ¿Que es lo que tienes en tus ojos?, ¿Porque son rojos?- pregunto Sakura acercándose a Itachi hasta quedar casi pegada el.

-A esto se le llama sharingan es un kekkei genkai, es como tu rinnegan, aunque también existe el Byakugan, supongo que luego te explicare para que sirven. cada uno- al mirar la cara de confusión que tenia Sakura

De repente una explosión se escucho en la guarida haciendo que todos corrieran dentro.

-Tobi quédate con Sakura en un momento volvemos- dijo Itachi saliendo

Y luego una explosión más fuerte se escucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos corrían apresuradamente y poco antes de llegar se pudieron escuchar gritos

-Maldición porque no te quedas quieto de una vez- gritaba Deidara

-¿Porque debería?, no es como si me quedara quieto, me atinarías de todos modos- contestaba Sasori

-Ahora si te voy a mostrar lo que es el verdadero arte -gritaba formando una ave enorme de arcilla explosiva

-Vamos, ambos sabemos que eso no es arte, enfréntalo de una vez- contestaba Sasori

-Que te calles maldición- respondió haciendo que explotara la gran ave

Todos miraban la escena con gotitas en la cabeza, con acepción de Pein que estaba muy molesto como para mirar que Tobi y Sakura ya estaban ahí.

Pein se acerco con intenciones de matarlos o por lo menos dejarlos inconscientes cuando de repente Tobi se puso enfrente de el

-¿Puede Tobi encargarse de esto? -dijo con una voz de niño chiquito -Tobi tiene una idea y quiere probar una nueva técnica- dijo mientras daba saltitos

-Que no se supone que te debiste haber quedado con Sakura- dijo aún mas enojado

Tobi al ver esto se le pusieron los pelos de gallina

-Tobi no hizo nada malo, Sakura-chan me obligo a venir, diciendo que Tobi recibiría dulces si la traía- Y agacho la cabeza

-Y en donde esta ella ahora- pregunto un poco más calmado

-Aquí estoy- dijo Sakura que estaba en los hombros de Kisame mirando el show que seguían dando Deidara y Sasori -¿Porque los demás que estaban aquí no los detuvieron?

-Porque es demasiado entretenido como para hacerlo además de que si alguien mure serán menos gastos- contesto Kakusu que ahora se encontraba parado al lado de ellos

-Entonces Tobi más vale que los pares ahora si no…- no termino la oración pues ya todos sabían a qué se refería

Tobi solo asintió y se dirigió a donde todo el embrollo se estaba formulando.

-¿Porque nii-san no acabo la oración?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Kisame y a Itachi palidar

FLASHBACK

Hace 6 horas

Todos estaban sentados en una reunión cuando pein entro

-¿Que parte de cuiden que no se meta en problemas no entendieron? -les grito a todos haciendo que le prestaran total atención

-Pues estábamos en un pueblo lleno de gente y era difícil el poder ubicarla- contesto Deidara

¨ tiene pelo rosa y me van a decir que no pudieron ubicarla, díganme cuantas personas tienen pelo rosa en el mundo, NINGUNA¨ dijo todavía gritando haciendo que los demás pusieran cara de horror.

Pein les había encargado cuidar que Sakura no se metiera en problemas cuando fue a visitar el pueblo cerca del país de la roca. Y ciertamente causo no solo uno sino varios problemas.

Primera, destruyo un puesto de comida mientras practicaba en público una técnica de tierra

Segundo, casi mata a un hombre cuando este le pregunto que si estaba perdida

Y por ultimo, golpeo a una niña porque -Se le atravesó en el camino-

-Pues no es nuestra culpa que a una niña torpe le guste merodear y causar problemas por ahí- contesto Kisame

-Es una estupidez es estar siguiendo a una mocosa idiota por un pueblo- contesto Hidan

-Como es que la acabas de llamar- pregunto Pein más serio que una roca -Ahora verán- y con eso comenzó a formar unos sellos haciendo que todos entraran en una especie de genjutsu en el cual ni Itachi se pudo salvar.

En genjutsu consistía en hacerlos mirar los peores momentos de su vida ya sea el mas vergonzoso o el más doloroso, incluso podía crear nuevos recuerdos para ellos para que sufrieran mas, era un tiempo indefinido por el cual cada uno de ellos tuvo que pasar en el. Pero cuando despertaron aún tenían esos sentimientos car-comiéndoles el alma muy lenta mente.

FIN FLASH BACK

-No creo que te debas preocupar por eso Sakura- dijo Itachi haciendo una pequeña sonrisa para disimular el miedo que sentía en esos momentos

-Bueno si tú lo dices ita-chan- dijo Sakura alzando los hombros

-¿Como me llamaste? pregunto incrédulo Itachi

-Ita-chan, o prefieres otro también puedo Ita-san, Itachi-chan, Ita-kun, Itachi-kun, Ita…- no termino pues fue interrumpida

-Está bien ya entendí creo que me quedo con ita-chan- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Y como me llamaras a mi Sakura?- pregunto Kisame pues no quería ser excluido

-A ti te llamare Kisa-chan- dijo alzando los brazos de alegría

Kisame solo asintió con una sonrisa pero sinceramente ese nombre sonaba como mujer

En la pelea de Deidara y Sasori, Tobi ya había llegado y todavía no había hecho nada, solo estaba colocando algunas cosas en el piso, luego de un rato se detuvo, inhalo aire, hizo unos sellos y grito -Katon Shuriken namae- haciendo que todas las cosas que estaban en el piso se incendiaran y con hilos de chakra provoco que todos salieran e hirieran a Deidara y Sasori provocando que detuvieran su pelea

-¡TOBI!- gritaron los dos

-Tobi no izo nada malo, Tobi cumplió órdenes-

-Wow, Tobi tienes que enseñarme como hacer eso de atar hilos de chakra- grito Sakura desde los hombros de Kisame

-Tobi lo aprendió de Sasori- dijo Tobi señalando a Sasori

-Saso-chan tienes que enseñar me ¿siiiii?- dijo poniendo de nuevo esos ojos de cachorrito

-¿Como me acaba de llamar?- le pregunto en susurro a Deidara

-Jajaja creo que Saso-chan jajaja¨

-¿De que te ríes Dei-chan?- pregunto Sakura que ya estaba parada enfrente de ellos

-De nada, mmmm..., Saku-chan- respondió Deidara

-Ese nombre me gusta- dijo saltando de donde estaba

-¿Puede Tobi llamarte cerezo, o flor de cerezo- pregunto este agarrándole ambas manos a Sakura

-No- se escucho una voz fría desde atrás, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, al comprender Sakura respondió -Lo siento pero onii-san es el único que pude llamarme así- respondió con una enorme sonrisa

Todos voltearon a ver a Pein pero este ya se estaba alejando para meterse a la guarida, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, nadie dijo nada y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, dejando a solas a Sakura e Itachi.

* * *

adsfadsfadsf jajaja otro capitulo de la historia, estoy escuchando canciones de uta no prince-sama maji love 1000% mientras lo corregía xD

hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Nadie noto que Itachi y Sakura se habían quedado atrás, Sakura estaba a punto de caminar para meterse cuando Itachi le habla.

-Saku-chan crees que me podrías hacer una favor- Pregunta el con ojos un tanto preocupados

-Que pasa ita-chan¨ pregunta esta la mirar sus ojos.

-Crees que puedas volver a invocar el cuerpo de hace unos momentos- dijo este haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera

-Claro- Y comenzó haciendo unos breves movimientos de manos y un hombre de aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad apareció en un poof

Este era de la misma estatura que Itachi y tenía el rinnegan en sus ojos al igual que Sakura en esos momentos, también tenía el pelo corto y blanco (como el de Sai) y su piel era blanca. Bestia un traje ANBU y un par de katanas colgaban en su espalda en forma de cruz. En su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz causada por otra katana.

-¿Tu hermano te lo regalo?- Pregunto mirando fijamente al hombre

-Nop- Dijo poniendo una carita feliz -Yo misma lo conseguí, el que me regalo mi hermano lo tengo en otro lugar, lo cuido demasiado como para dejarlo salir en batalla- Dijo con su carita llena de orgullo

-¿Entonces para que te sirve si lo tienes guardado?- Pregunto este algo confundido

-Porque el otro cuerpo solo lo invocare si es una misión arriesgada o si mi vida está en peligro- Contesto con una Sakura seria

-Veo que los cuidas muy bien- Al decir esto provoco una sonrisa en Sakura -Entonces te pediré un favor. En algunos años mas adelante, una persona que yo aprecio mucho me va a asesinar- Esto provoco que Sakura abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente y se humedecieran -No quiero que llores ¿ok?- Y así Sakura se tallo los ojos para impedir que las lagrimas salieran -Después de que el me mate, quiero que tu conviertas mi cuerpo en uno de los tuyos, ¿de acuerdo? También quiero que lo cuides, pero utilízalo también ¿si?- Sakura no decía nada, solo miraba a Itachi a los ojos, buscando el que le dijera que era una broma o algo por el estilo, porque aunque no lo pareciera, y en tan corto tiempo Sakura podía percibir que se llevaría bastante bien con el como para dejarlo ir. Pero también sabia que si era algo que el deseaba lo iba hacer por lo tanto alejo los pensamientos de tristeza, y puso una mirada decidida asintiendo a la petición de Itachi. Y así Itachi le sonrió y caminaron juntos dentro de la guarida.

-¿Pues que tanto hacían ustedes dos afuera, porque no se metieron junto con los demás?- Pregunto Pein mirando a Itachi

-Hi-mi-tsu- Contesto Sakura con un dedo en los labios, provocando una sonrisa en Itachi

Pein ya no dijo nada pues conocía lo terca que era su hermana cuando de secretos se trataba.

En toda la tarde nadie hizo nada, Kisame miraba que podía comer, Hidan se la paso en serrado en su cuarto haciendo sus oraciones, Kakusu se fue hablar con Pein acerca de los gastos que seguro se harán ahora que Sakura iba a estar de pediche, pues solo era una niña y pedir es todo lo que una niña hace. Deidara se puso hacer pajaritos de arcilla para enseñárselos a Sakura, Sasori se fue a crear más marionetas mientras Tobi se sentó a jugar con los explosivos de Deidara junto con Sakura, de Zetsu nadie sabía nada, no lo veian por ninguna parte e Itachi estaba esperando su turno para hablar con Pein.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LAS 9:00 AM

Todos estaban fuera viendo como entrenaban Sasori y Sakura, Tobi y Itachi y Deidara y Kakusu. Sasori estaba enseñándole a Sakura como controlar las marionetas con los hilos de chakra. Los demás solo entrenaban porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-Vamos Sakura no es tan difícil- Decía Sasori algo desesperado pues llevaban con el mismo ejercicio cerca de una hora

-¿A los cuantos años aprendiste a controlar esto Saso-chan?- Pregunto Sakura intentando hacer que la marioneta hiciera algún movimiento de taijutsu.

-Aprendí a los 5 años- respondio el peli rojo

-Grrr- fue lo único que se escucho salir de la garganta de Sakura. Estaba enojada que ella a sus 8 años no pudiera controlar esos hilos

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, te dejare la marioneta para cuando quieras practicar ¿ok?- Sakura no respondió estaba demasiado concentrada en controlar la marioneta como para responderle a Sasori

Así paso la tarde todos se entraron a la guarida y nadie se dio cuenta que dentro del bosque Sakura seguía entrenando.

Dentro de la guarida

-¿Donde esta Sakura? pregunto un alarmado Pein

-La ultima ves que la vi estaba alla afuera- dijo Kisame

-Pero luego entro junto con la estúpida marioneta del idiota de Sasori ¿que no?- dijo Hidan recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sasori

-Tobi vio como Saku-chan salía con la marioneta al bosque, Tobi no pregunto por qué, y entonces Tobi entro con los demás-

Luego se escucho una explosión seguida por un temblor, afuera, en el bosque

Todos salieron corriendo, preocupados por Sakura, pero el que más preocupado estaba era obviamente Pein, puesto que la ultima ves que el suelo tembló de esa manera resulto que estaba peleando contra Orochimaru, después de que traiciono a la organización. Pein llego justo a tiempo aquellas ves, pero tenía miedo de que tal vez ahora no lo lograra.

Entre los arboles Pein miro una área con barios arboles caídos y otros quemados, recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la vista en busca de algún punto rosado, y lo primero que miro fue un punto blanco a la distancia, y enfrente de él estaba el punto rosa.

Sakura había invocado a Yoshimi (el cuerpo que le enseño a Itachi) y estaba peleando contra el, pero no cuerpo a cuerpo sino que utilizando la marioneta de Sasori. Todos llegaron al lugar y quedaron sorprendidos con el desastre que había, pero nadie más sorprendido que Sasori que pudo ver como Sakura no solo estaba controlando a la perfección la marioneta, sino que también había aprendido a que esta utilizara chakra.

Yoshimi se acercaba velozmente a la marioneta listo para atacarlo cuando esta salto y le dio una patada por la espalda, pero Yoshimi era más veloz y puso la espada para bloquearlo, pero la patada de la marioneta venia con chakra incluida provocando una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que Yoshimi se deslizara unos diez metros.

Sakura se percato de la presencia de los demás y paró la pelea que estaban teniendo su cuerpo y la marioneta.

Pein se acerco a ella corriendo, -¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas tanto en las peleas?, siempre se te pasa el tiempo cuando entrenas tanto que te aseguro que ni cuenta te habías dado de que ya está oscureciendo- La regañaba Pein pues estaba muy preocupado

-Lo siento nii-san pero luego de que pude controlar bien la marioneta, me puse a practicar lo que me enseñaste para tener mas fuerza, y luego de que lo controle quise experimentar un rato y acabe así- concluyo la pequeña mirando a Pein algo preocupada pues este la miraba con algo de enojo.

-¿Como rayos lo controlo tan rapido?- pregunto Sasori rompiendo el silencio

-Es una de sus virtudes supongo, desde que la entreno es así, todo lo que le enseño se lo aprende realmente rápido, después experimenta con ello- dijo Pein como si nada

-Es por eso que decías que ella podía derrotarnos- dijo Deidara

-Si, ya no tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle por lo mismo, pero lo que es peor es que le encanta seguir aprendiendo cosas nuevas todos los días- Dijo Pein mirando a todos

-Eso es algo bueno así no tendremos algo que entretenerla y no compraremos juguetes, supongo-dijo Kakusu -Pero no la vamos a premiar cada vez que aprenda algo-

Los meses pasaron, y los Akatsuki entrenaban a Sakura, esto fue lo que aprendió de cada uno:

Deidara: Hacer algunos explosivos de arcilla con las manos y pelear a larga distancia

Zetsu: Como poder ser sigilosa, espiar a los demás, varios genjutsu, y a transportarse dentro de los arboles

Hidan: Como utilizar la guadaña y taijutsu

Kakusu: Varios tipos de peleas y jutsus elementales

Kisame: Utilizar las espadas

Tobi: Como hacer enojar a los demás, varios jutsus y también a como pasar el tiempo en misiones aburridas

Itachi: taijutsu, genjutsu, jutsus elementales y a pelear con un oponente sin necesidad de mirarle a los ojos, también aprendió a aguantar la mayoría de los efectos del sharingan, por si acaso alguna vez ella se encontrara con alguno (en esta historia no solo Sasuke, Itachi, Obito y Madara son los últimos Uchiha todavía quedan algunos por lo menos 10)

Sasori: Marionetas; Crearlas, mantenerlas, controlarlas, etc.

.:TIEMPO DESPUÉS:.

Sakura ya tenia 9 ( aun no aprende todo lo de la lista de arriba pero si la mayoría), Kisame le había regalado una espada en su cumpleaños, y salió a practicar.

Pein le permitía alejarse un poco, pero no mucho de la base. Ese día ella se aprovechó y se fue algo más lejos de lo habitual. Al llegar a un claro, pudo escuchar como Kunais chocaban entre sí, y fue a ver la pelea

Dos hombres peleaban, uno de ellos tenía el pelo café y tenía una protector con el símbolo de la aldea de la roca y vestía como jōnin El otro tenia el pelo plateado y en un ojo se podía apreciar el sharingan, cosa que intrigo a la niña pues jamás había visto a nadie mas con el sharingan aparte de Itachi y mucho menos en solo un ojo, este tenia un protector de la aldea de la hoja.

Sakura se mantenía a distancia para poder apreciar la pelea pues era algo interesante.

Al final de la pelea el peli plata ganó, Sakura no se movió de su lugar y luego de unos momentos se giro para marcharse.

De un momento a otro el peli-plateado estaba enfrente de ella con una kunai apuntándola.

* * *

Pd. Gracias por los reviews!, y claro que la seguire!


	5. Chapter 5

-mmm...- fue todo lo que pudo articular el peli plata al ver a una peli rosa enfrente de el sin expresión alguna - dime niña ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿A que viene la pregunta?- contesto la peli-rosa

-Este no es un lugar seguro para ti deberías regresar a casa, seguro tus padres estarán preocupados por ti- dijo este dándose la vuelta, pero sin bajar la guardia pues uno nunca sabe si es una trampa o no

-No tengo padres pe...- no pudo terminar porque el peli-plateado la agarro y la cargo como saco de tierra y Sakura no hizo ni dijo nada pues le ganaba la curiosidad de a donde la llevaría ya que ella se podría escapar en cualquier momento.

-En ese caso te llevare a la aldea para que puedas tener un hogar- y así camino por durante dos horas a una velocidad increíble.

Todavía era de mañana por lo que a Sakura no le preocupaba el tardarse puesto que normalmente salia temprano y regresaba tarde.

Al llegar a la aldea el peli plata hablo

-Por cierto mi nombre es Kakashi, dime tienes un nombre ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, mi nombre es Sakura

-En ese caso Sakura, bienvenida a konoha- y con eso llegaron a una inmensa torre con la palabra fuego en la entrada

Tock tock (Falta de presupuesto para efectos especiales u.u)

-Adelante- se escucho una vos dentro de un cuarto con una puerta enorme

-Hokage vengo a reportarme de mi misión- al escuchar esto el Hokage levanto la vista y estaba viendo atentamente a la niña que Kakashi tenia en el hombro -Ah, es cierto, y también vengo a presentare a la niña que me encontré abandonada en el bosque cerca de los limites de la aldea de la roca- dijo bajando a Sakura y poniéndola en la silla enfrente de el

-Bien, dime jovencita ¿Que hacías en medio del bosque?- pregunto el viejo Sarutobi

-Estaba entrenando con la espada, pero escuche ruidos y fui a ver y encontré a Kakashi-san y luego me trajo aqui- dijo la niña

-¿Y tu familia? Supongo que debes de tener a alguien- pregunto este

-Pues vera, mi clan fue asesinado, y vivo sola en el bosque- dijo esta, pues sabia que si mencionaba a su hermano y a los demás akatsukis irían a buscarlos y ademas quería saber que había de interesante en esa aldea

-En ese caso te quedaras aquí- dijo el viejo mirando a Sakura para después posar su Mirada en Kakashi- y tu- dijo señalando Kakashi -te encargaras de cuidarla al menos hasta que le encontremos un hogar para ella- sentencio el 3er Hokage

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea que ella que se quede con migo, pues soy un ninja y salgo constantemente a misiones, aparte, no es apropiado que viva con un hombre- ante esto Sakura se rió, era irónico ya que ella vivia sola con hombres, 9 para ser exactos.

Ambos voltearon a verla

-Lo siento- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de su error

-No pasa nada ….?- dijo el Hokage

-Sakura señor- respondió la peli rosa

-Sakura entonces...- dijo este - ya se pueden retirar, Kakashi nada de peros ya lo he decidido- y sin mas ambos salieron de la torre y se dirigieron a la casa de ninja copia

-Bueno no hay muchas reglas solo acomoda lo que uses -dijo cuando llegaron a la casa

-No te preocupes Kakashi-kun, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo- respondió sin dares cuenta de lo que decía

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- pregunto Kakashi intrigado

-Lo mas seguro es que alguien vendrá a buscarme o me mandaran a decir que me regrese, digamos que voy a tener problemas- dijo esta recibiendo una mirada interrogante de Kakashi

-Como sea si quieres recorre la casa, aunque no es nada grande y después puedes ir a recorrer la aldea- dijo este yéndose a dormir

-De acuerdo- contesto Sakura para así salir de la casa

.::Mientras en la guarida de Akatsuki::.

-¿Donde rayos esta esa mocosa?, si Pein se entera de que no la puedo encontrar seguro me matara- decía un muchacho rubio mientras recorría el bosque para encontrar a la peli-rosa

-Deidara, ya la encontraste- preguntaba Sasori por medio de un comunicador

-No, no aparece por ningún lado, solo falta de que alguien la haya secuestrado- decía este poniendo una cara de horror al tan solo pensar que era lo que les iba a hacer Pein.

-No creo que sea tan débil- dijo el peli rojo por el comunicador

.::En Konoha::.

-Bueno ¿Que debería hacer?- se preguntaba la peli-rosa- debería mandarle un mensaje a Pein para decirle que me voy a quedar o debería irme ahora que puedo-

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Sakura volteo y vio a un niño con cabello rubio en picos- Soy Sakura ¿y tu?- respondió esta

-Me llamo Naruto y voy a ser el siguiente Hokage de esta aldea, dattebayo- decía con una gran sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se miraba una trastesa profunda cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura- y dime ¿Que haces aquí?, porque jamas te había visto, supongo que eres nueva aquí- dijo este mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza

- Si, lo que pasa es que Kakashi-kun me encontró en la frontera de la aldea de la roca y me trajo aqui, pero no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo y dime, Naruto-kun ¿Tienes amigos?-

Ante esta pregunta Naruto bajo la mirada- No, no realmente-

-¿Porque no?- pregunto Sakura

-Porque resulta que tengo algo en mi interior y todos me tienen miedo, nadie se quiere acercar- dijo este mirando al piso

-¿Que es lo que tienes dentro de ti?- seguía preguntando Sakura, pues la curiosidad que tenia era inmensa

- Es… un… monstruo- dijo pausando, esperando que Sakura corriera

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto Sakura,

- ¿Que?- fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto ante la pregunta de Sakura

-¿Como que que?, yo no creo que tenga nada de malo el tener un monstruo dentro de ti, no es como si fueras a matar a alguien o como si tu fueras ese monstruo- cuando la peli-rosa comenzó a decir todo esto los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, pues nadie le había hablado de esa forma, tan… positiva

-Pero es que algun día ese monstruo saldrá y matara a todos- decía Naruto

-Pero si tienes amigos que te apoyen supongo que podras contenerte, ademas que aun eres muy joven para que ese monstruo salga lo mas seguro es que esperara hasta que llegues a cierta edad- decía Sakura- tengo una idea, yo seré tu primera amiga así cuando te trasformes en esa criatura yo vendré a salvarte-

A Naruto se le ilumino la cara con una gran sonrisa y devolviendo le el brillo a sus ojos, se acerco a Sakura y la abraso, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- dijo Naruto

-No hay de que- respondió Sakura devolviéndole el abraso

Algo verde comenzó a salir de una de las paredes, y Sakura podía sentir su chakra, Naruto volteo porque también lo percibió y miro una enorme planta con cara salir de la pared, Sakura se tenso y Naruto lo sintió haciendo que este se pusiera en guardia.

-Sakura te hemos estado buscando, Pein-sama ha estado furioso todo el rato desde que Deidara llego con las noticias de que no estabas por ningún lado- dijo la planta saliendo completamente de la pared

Alguien los estaba observando y cuando miro que algo salio de la pared estaba preparado para atacar inmediatamente si intentaba algo contra los niños, pero desde la distancia no podía escuchar nada

-Lo siento Zetsu lo que pasa es que me encontré con alguien en el bosque y me trajo aqui, y yo quería ver como era su aldea pues no puse resistencia-

Naruto se relajo al ver que Sakura, conocía a ese hombre-planta, pero se mantenía callado

Zetsu se acerco a Sakura y la tomo del brazo, la sombra salio disparada con intenciones de atacar a la persona/cosa que sostenia a Sakura, pero Zetsu brinco hacia atrás soltando a Sakura

-Kakashi-kun que hace aqui?- pregunto Sakura

-Sakura conoces a este tipo- pregunto Kakashi poniéndose enfrente de los niños en posición de defensa

-Sip- fue lo único que respondió esta

-Vayámonos Sakura, Pein-sama te esta esperando y no esta de un muy buen humor que digamos- dijo Zetsu dando un paso hacia delante

- Ya voy- dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar pero Kakashi la tomo del brazo

-Lo siento pero ella ahora es mi responsabilidad y no permitiré que te la lleves- dijo Kakashi mirando a los ojos a Zetsu

-No es asunto tuyo, ella tiene a alguien esperándola, así que sera mejor que la sueltes o sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo Zetsu colocándose en posición de pelea

-Ya te lo dije ella se queda- gruño Kakashi descubriendo su sharingan ocasionando que Sakura se sorprendiera y que Zetsu sonriera de medio lado

-Ya he escuchado de ti, tu eres el ninja copia, el hijo de colmillo blanco, ¿cierto?- dijo Zetsu

-Esperen, no pelen, Zetsu no lo hagas- dijo Sakura mirando a Zetsu enojada, haciendo que este quitara la posición de defensa pues no le gustaba cuando Sakura se enojaba, era todo un desastre- Kakashi-kun lo siento pero me tengo que ir, yo te dije que alguien vendría a buscarme- dijo esta mirando a Kakashi

-¡PERO NO TE PUEDES IR, TU DIJISTE QUE SERIAS MI AMIGA!- grito Naruto

-Y lo seré, voy a venir a visitarte algun día y saldremos juntos a divertirnos pero hay alguien en casa que me espera, y mas seguro es que este muy preocupado- dijo Sakura tomando las manos de Naruto

-Pero me prometes que vendrás a visitarme?- pregunto este mas calmado

-Claro, que si- respondió con una calida sonrisa

-Tan siquiera avisa al Hokage quieres- dijo Kakashi resongando

-Nop- dijo sonriente Sakura

Y con eso se paro al lado de Zetsu y desaparecieron

-Pero que niña- dijo Kakashi

-Tengo una idea- dijo Naruto- Vamos a buscar la para traerla de vuelta- dijo Naruto

-No- respondio Kakashi – lo mejor sera esperar a que vuelva- dijo este mirando al cielo anaranjado, dandole señales de que estaba oscureciendo

Kakashi había tomado cariño con la niña pues ya se habia imaginado su vida cuidándola y teniéndola siempre a su lado, convirtiéndose en algo asi como su hija .

* * *

Volvi! despues de (creo) casi un mes de no subir capitulo! es que estaba con unos problemitas familiares que aun no se arreglan pero no les queria fallar con el capitulo xD y por cierto, lei un review que me dejo o-o por que decia que habia hecho un plagio de la historia, pero no es asi, bluederk me dejo corregir los errores, lo mismo dice en el sumary de la historia, y por favor, a la otra ten el valor de decirlo y no dejarlo con una cuenta anonima (perdon si es que no tienes la cuenta xD)


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura y Zetsu llegaron en un poof a la guarida de Akatsuki, apareciendo en la sala. Lo primero de lo que Sakura fue consciente fue que estaba en el piso con un Tobi sobre ella.

-Vamos Tobi bájate de Sakura- dijo Kisame tratando de quitarle a Tobi de encima

-Pero Tobi quiere abrazar a Sakura-chan, Tobi estaba preocupado- decía Tobi aferrándose a Sakura con un abrazo

- Tobi quítate de encima de ella ahora mismo- se escucho una vos fría en la puerta de la sala, y todos voltearon a verlo

-Nii-san hola como estas- dijo Sakura sudando frió, ya sabia lo que le esperaba

-¿Como se supone que debo de estar cuando mi hermana me desobedeció, se perdió, y encima resulta que estaba en otra aldea?- dijo pein casi gritándole a Sakura

-Lo siento lo que pasa es que estaba paseando y me encontré con un tipo de cabello plateado llamado Kakashi y…- no termino pues todos miraron como Itachi dio un pequeño salto

-¿Kakashi, dijiste?- pregunto Itachi

- Sip, Kakashi-kun es muy amable, incluso me "protegió" de Zetsu cuando me iba a llevar- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-No es de extrañar, normalmente Kakashi protege a cualquiera que ha estado cerca de el o con el que ha tenido contacto, supongo que es su naturaleza- respondio Itachi ahora indiferente

- ¿Entonces lo conoces Ita-chan?- pregunto Sakura

- Si fuimos compañeros en algunas misiones- respondio el peli negro

-Interesante- susurro la niña

-Como sea continua con lo que estabas diciendo ¿quieres?- dijo Deidara pues quería saber mas de la pequeña aventura de Sakura

- Bueno pues cuando Kakashi acabo de pelear, me encontró y me llevo a su aldea, konoha, me presento al Hokage y después, el lo mando a cuidarme, salí de su casa y me encontré con un niño, hablamos un rato y después se apareció Zetsu, luego me agarro el brazo y apareció Kakashi y ya- concluyo Sakura

- Te voy a pasar esta, pero la próxima ves que lo hagas no te iras sin un merecido castigo, ahora a dormir que ya es tarde para ti- y así Sakura se fue a su habitación y se acostó a dormir no sin antes tomar algo de comer en la cocina pues no habia comido nada.

Los siguientes días no se pudo sacar a su nuevo amigo de la cabeza ni tampoco a Kakashi. Su curiosidad era grande, así que fue a con Itachi para preguntar como lo habia conocido

-Ita-chan- grito Sakura mientras se acercaba a el corriendo al mencionado

-¿Que sucede Saku?- pregunto este

-Dime, ¿Como conociste a Kakashi?- al decir esto Itachi puso una cara seria

-Pues veras yo antes vivía en esa aldea y….- ( no tengo ganas de escribir esa parte pero ya todos se la saben ¿cierto? Mato a su clan, deja a Sasuke vivo, etc.)

Sakura estaba llorando sentada en el piso, e Itachi mirándola algo extrañado

-Pero ¿Porque lloras?- dijo este hincándose junto a ella

-Porque la historia de Ita-chan es muy triste- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Esto provoco una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Itachi (sonrisa perfecta *Q*). La abraso y la puso en sus piernas

-No tienes porque llorar Sakura, es una decisión que yo tome, y no me arrepiento de ello, así que ahora prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto si?- dijo Itachi quitandole los pelos de la frente

-lo prometo-respondio Sakura

.::3 años después::.

Sakura ahora tenia 12, aun no era miembro oficial pero ya salia en misiones con alguno que otro Akatsuki. Con quien mas salia era con Itachi y Kisame pues le gustaba comer los dangos que comía Itachi cada ves que salían.

-Itachi, mas vale que la cuides ¿Me escuchaste?, si vuelve con siquiera un rasguño ya sabes lo que te espera- decía Pein sentado en detrás de su escritorio

Las palabras de Pein eran las mismas cada ves que salían a una misión con Sakura.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes no pensamos ir a pelear... mucho- esto lo dijo en un susurro pero aun así Pain lo escucho

-Ya he advertí que si le pasa algo dense por muertos- repitió Pein

-Vamos Nii-san sabes que ya me puedo cuidar sola ademas con los estudios de medicina que he estado tomando ya puedo curarme a mi y a los demás- reprochaba Sakura

Sakura ahora tenia el pelo hasta la cintura y estaba suelto, vestía un pescador negro y tenia una camiseta negra con una nube roja, no vestía la capa pues era temporada de calor y no le gustaba usarla en esa temporada.

-Bien, entonces vayámonos- y con eso los tres partieron a konoha.

Al llegar lo primero que dijeron fue

-A comer dangos- gritaron Kisame y Sakura al mismo tiempo

Itachi solo los siguió hasta el pequeño puesto de dangos. Kakashi estaba entrando pero no vio a Itachi, les dio una mirada significativa a Asuma y Kurenai para luego voltear y mirar que no habia nadie. (Kakashi no vio a Sakura o el pelo rosa de Sakura, porque Kisame la tapaba con su cuerpo inconscientemente)

-¿Porque tuvimos que irnos?- pregunto Sakura a Kisame

-Alguien nos reconoció y al parecer quieren pelear- dijo Kisame cuando vio las nubes de humo dejando ver a los tres Jōnin

-Cuanto tiempo, Kakashi-san- dijo Itachi

-¿Que rayos haces aquí Itachi, a que has venido?- pregunto Kakashi aun sin notar a Sakura

Sakura al verlo dio un brinquito de alegría, pues quería verlo (mucho) de nuevo

-Venimos por el Kyubi- respondio Itachi

Esto hizo que el ojo de Kakashi se abriera pero luego lo devolvió a la normalidad

-No voy a permitir que te lo lleves- respondio este

-Sabia que no iba a ser fácil- dijo Kisame

Un estomago gruño, y todos voltearon a ver al causante de ese ruido

-Lo siento, aun tengo hambre-dijo una apenada Sakura

-¿Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi

-Hola Kakashi-kun, tiempo sin verte, dime, ¿Como esta Naruto?-dijo Sakura como si nada estuviera pasando alrededor de ella

Kisame se estaba riendo fuerte.

-¿De que te ríes?- dijo Sakura enojada

-No puedo creer que tengas hambre si acabamos de salir de un puesto de comida- dijo Kisame aun riéndose

-No es mi culpa que ustedes no me sepan alimentar- contesto Sakura

-¿Que haces con ellos?- pregunto Kakashi aun sorprendido de ver a Sakura

-Pues… ellos son mi familia- dijo Sakura como si nada

-¿¡QUE!?- dijeron los 3 Jōnin presentes

-Basta de palabrerías y que comience la acción- dijo Kisame atacando a Asuma y a Kurenai al mismo tiempo

-Sakura quédate alejada, no quiero ni pensar en que nos van hacer si te pasa algo- dijo Itachi atacando a Kakashi

-pero...-

-ningún pero solo quédate atrás- le grito Itachi

Sakura hizo lo que Itachi le dijo y se alejo un poco de la pelea, de repente sintió como un chakra se acercaba rápidamente y se puso de pie cuando miro que iba a atacar a Itachi

-Itachi- grito Sakura saliendo en una carrera para protegerlo –KENSO MURI- grito Sakura en cuanto se puso al lado de Itachi bloqueando un ataque de Kakashi y otro de Gai

-¿Pero que rayos?- fue lo único que pudo articular Gai antes de que Sakura le diera una patada y este se estrellara en un árbol

-Esta niña tiene una fuerza inhumana- dijo Gai al recuperarse – ademas de una increíble velocidad, ni siquiera pude ver el golpe- siguió diciendo este

Kakashi solo miro con asombro a Sakura. Y esta ya estaba enfrente de Gai lista para pelear

-No te atrevas a dañar a Itachi-nii-san o juro que morirás- decía Sakura con una voz endemoniada mientras un aura negra la rodeaba

-¨Itachi-nii-san¨ se repetía Kakashi una y otra ves mentalmente -¨¿Como es eso posible?¨

-No te distraigas Kakashi- dijo Itachi dandole una patada en el estomago

-No esta en mis ideales el atacar a una niña pero no tengo opción- dijo Gai mientras se ponía de pie –GOKEN- dijo este lanzándose a Sakura

-Aoi Shōgieki (impacto azul)- grito Sakura esquivando el ataque de Gai y dandole a este en el pecho provocando que escupiera algo de sangre

-Eres buena niña, dime ¿Donde aprendiste a pelear?-

-Solo de los mejores- dijo Sakura con una voz seria y una cara tan fría como la nieve

- Ya veo, ya veo- dijo este quedando inconsciente

Luego un grito se escucho atrás, haciendo voltear a Sakura

-Kakashi- susurro Sakura

Cuando todo acabo Asuma era el único consiente, pero ya no podía seguir peleando

-Yo creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Kisame mirando a su alrededor

-¿Puedo llevar a Kakashi-kun al hospital de konoha?- pregunto Sakura

-No creo que sea conveniente- respondio Itachi

-vamos, por favor déjame llevarlo-

-Esta bien, te esperamos en tamzuku town- respondio Itachi

Y así Sakura creo clones y cargo a todos ellos

-¿Porque haces esto niña?- pregunto Asuma

-Porque yo realmente no quería que esto pasara, pero ustedes simplemente no nos dejaron otra opción, ademas no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Kakashi-kun - termino esta

-¿Ya conocías a Kakashi?-

-Sip, fue hace tres años, se supone que el me iba a cuidar si me quedaba en esta aldea- dijo Sakura mientras ella y sus clones caminaban hacia el hospital

-¿Y porque te fuiste?- pregunto el Jōnin

-Porque alguien me estaba esperando, en casa y no podía dejarlo solo, soy lo único que le queda-

-Ya veo-

-Me puedes hacer un favor- dijo Sakura cuando miro que ya casi llegaban al hospital

-Supongo-

-¿Le puedes decir a Kakashi que me perdone y que lo vendré a visitar pronto?-

-Claro, pero si vienes no vengas con compañía- dijo Asuma riéndose, pues sospechaba que era una buena niña – dime ¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo 12-

-Vaya tan pocos y pudiste vencer a Gai- dijo este mirando como uno de los clones cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Gai

-No fue tan difícil me he enfrentado a unos que son mayores riesgos- dijo Sakura

Asuma no dijo nada solo se quedo pensativo ¨¿Como una niña de esa edad poda vencer a alguien de ese nivel?, el único capas de vencerlo era Kakashi y mira que el lo hace porque posee el sharingan¨ pensaba Asuma.

Llegaron al hospital momentos después

-¿Pero que paso?- dijo una señora acercándose a la niña

-Pelearon y quedaron inconscientes excepto por el, los que necesitan revisión urgente son Kakashi y Gai, Gai se encuentra con algunas heridas internas y Kakashi sufrió perdida de chakra y algunos daños mentales gracias a un genjutsu- explico Sakura

La enfermera miraba sorprendida a la niña pues nadie a esa corta edad debería saber nada de eso. Las camillas llegaron y pusieran a todos en cada una de ellas llevando a Gai y Kakashi a la sala de emergencias.

Sakura solo se quedo parada mirando como se alejaban para luego desaparecer en un pequeño remolino de pétalos de Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura reapareció cerca de un hotel en tanzuku town, y escucho a alguien gritar y fue a mirar cuando entro vio como Itachi cargaba a Naruto de una forma brusca para luego ser alejado de el por un tipo de cabellera blanca. Sakura miraba a Itachi retroceder para luego quedarse quieto mirando al hombre de enfrente.

Ella no tenia ni idea de que era lo que ocurria, por lo tanto no se quiso mover. Ella se encontraba parada detrás de Naruto que todavía no notaba su presencia y solo miraba horrorizado como un muchacho de cabellos negros llegaba corriendo.

-¡ITACHI TU MORIRAS HOY!- grito mientras formaba unos sellos y de su mano emanaban rayos

-Me temo que aun no hermanito, todavía eres debil- y dicho esto Itachi paro el ataque del peli negro sin ningún esfuerzo para luego romperle la muñeca y lanzarlo a la pared

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, ese mocoso era el hermano de Itachi, pero era realmente débil -para su gusto claro- ¿Como una persona tan debil como el podía ser hermano de alguien tan poderoso como Itachi?.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Naruto tratando de correr a su lado, pero fue detenido por el tipo de cabello blanco

-Calmate Naruto esta no es tu pelea, debes dejarlos solos- decía este

-Pero si no hago algo lo va a matar- dijo a punto de llorar Naruto

-No lo hara- dijo Sakura, haciendo que este se volteara a verla

-¿Sakura?- pregunto este algo confundido como si estuviera en una especie de genjutsu

-¿Pues quien mas tiene el pelo rosa que no sea la mismísima Sakura?- dijo esta con una sonrisa, restándole importancia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-¿Como estas tan segura de que no lo hara?- interrumpió el peli blanco

-Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que solo lo va a dejar mal herido o inconsiente, o tal vez ambos, pero no muerto- dijo esta alzando los hombros

Sin previo aviso Kisame se abalanzo a atacar al peli blanco pero este se logro proteger de samehada

-Sakura-chan, ¿Como es que los conoces?- pregunto ahora Naruto sabiendo que su ahora maestro estaría ocupado por un buen rato y no le preocupaba pues sabia que el podría ganar esto

-Porque ellos son mi familia- dijo esta todavía con su sonrisa

Naruto no dijo nada estaba en shock, como podían ser estas personas, estos criminales , su familia

De la nada todo se torno rosa como si estuvieran en el interior de algún estomago.

-Sakura, nos vamos- se escucho gritar Itachi

Antes de salir corriendo Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y antes de salir pudo ver que el hermano de Itachi seguía medio conciente asi que rápidamente se inclino junto a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro –Lo hace por tu bien- para luego salir corriendo detrás de itachi y kisame

-Itachi-nii, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sakura al ver como este se sentaba cerca de un árbol

-Estoy bien solo necesito un momento de descanso, perdi mucho chakra en ese jutsu para salir- dijo este cerrando los ojos

-¿Sabes?, se parece mucho a ti- dijo Sakura provocando que Itachi abriera los ojos

-Si, supongo, somos hermanos después de todo ¿no?- dijo con una mirada triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –Su nombre es Sasuke, por si acaso no te había dicho- dijo este mirándola de reojo

-No recuerdo si lo mencionaste o no- dijo esta incandose al lado de el

Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho de Itachi para asi restaurarle algo del chakra que perdió

-Gracias, ahora podemos irnos- dijo este poniéndose de pie

-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer, solo regresar y ya?- pregunto Kisame

-Si, yo ya hice todo lo que necesitaba-dijo este para asi seguir caminando hacia la guarida.

**~Unas semanas después~**

Naruto ya volvia de su misión de traer a Tsunade, y la guio directamente al hospital donde se encontraba su sensei y su compañero para que esta los pudiera despertar. Al entrar Tsunade lo primero que hizo fue curar a Kakashi. Puso una de sus manos en la frente de este y luego un chakra verde salio de esta. En cuanto retiro su mano los ojos de Kakashi se comenzaron a abrir, mirando a un sonriente Naruto al lado de el.

-Que bien que ya despertó Kakashi-sensei, crei que jamás lo haria- dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

-No me subestimes Naruto- derrepente lo golpeo la imagen de la peli rosa en su mente –Naruto, a que no adivinas a quien vi- le dijo este sentandose

-oh, no me diga que usted también vioa Sakura-chan- dijo este todo emocionado pero luego paro y puso una cara triste –Pero ella esta del lado de los malos- dijo este agachando la cabeza

-Vamos no te pongas asi, yo no logre hablar mucho con ella pero se veia bien, almenos no tenia esa cara de sadica como sus compañeros- dijo Kakashi tratando de animar a Naruto

-¿De quien hablan?- pregunto el ahora despierto Sasuke

-De una amiga mia- dijo Naruto mientras los ojos se le iluminaban

-¿Acaso es la que estaba con Itachi?- dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi

-Si, esa es- respondió el oji azul

-¿Como le puedes decir amiga si ella esta del lado de ese maldito?- preguntó este con enojo y rabia

-Si no la conoces será mejor que no digas nada, Sasuke- respondió la vos de Asuma

-Ah, Asuma no me digas que la conoces- dijo Kakashi, que ahora miraba algo sorprendidio a Asuma

-Pues veras, después de que nos derrotaran ella fue quien nos trajo al hospital, y admeas tuve una grata charla con ella,bueno si es que a aquello se le puede llamar charla- respondio el Sarutobi

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?- pregunto ahora intrigado Kakashi

-Primero que nada me dijo que te dijera que realmente lo sentía y que la perdonaras, pero que vendría hablar contigo luego- dijo este encendiendo su cigarrillo

-Asi que va a venir- dijo Kakashi -¿Y cuando voy a poder salir de aquí?- pregunto mirando a Tsunade

-Lo mas probable es que te puedas ir esta tarde- respondió la rubia

-Gracias- dijo este para luego volverse a recargar

-Kakashi, si viene avísame yo tambien la quiero ver y quiero hablar con ella, cuando la vi no pudimos hablar pues Sasuke estaba peleando con Itachi y ero-sennin estaba peleando con un cara de pez- dijo Naruto poniéndose casi sobre Kakashi

-De acuerdo Naruto, enviare a Pakkun para ese trabajo- dijo este rascándose la cabeza

Esa misma tarde Kakashi fue dado de alta. Iba camino a su casa pero decidió pasear un rato por el area de entrenamiento, para sentarse a leer su libro. Llego al área de entrenamiento 3 donde el y su equipo se reunía normalmente (aquí voy a poner como que Sai es el tercer miembro[nota de la autora original]).

-Hola Kakashi-kun cuanto tiempo, ¿Como se siente?, me entere de que hoy lo dieron de alta- dijo una voz de niña detrás de el haciendo que volteara rápidamente pues no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña

-Hola Sakura, yo estoy bien gracias, ya me contaron de que fuiste tu quien nos trajo al hospital, ¿cierto?- dijo este sonriendo bajo su mascara

-Si, entonces ¿No esta enojado con migo?- pregunto esta con una mirada triste

-Claro de que no, ¿Como podría estarlo?, no fue tu culpa de todos modos- dijo este acercándose para abrasarla –dime esta ves planeas quedarte mas tiempo ¿o aun no?-

-No estoy segura, no le he pedido permiso a mi nii-san- dijo Sakura

Kakashi rompió el abraso para asi mirarla a los ojos

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Sip-

-¿Esta en Akatsuki también?-

-Sip-

-Ya veo, debe de ser dura tu vida ¿No es asi?

-No, para nada, al contrario todo es fácil, puedo aprender mucho de todos y todos me protegen, al igual que yo a ellos-

-Si, eso lo pude ver el día en que peleaste con Gai,lo que supe por que lo dejaste realmente mal- dijo este riéndose

-No era mi intención, lo que pasa es que no me gusta ver como todo mundo cree que somos malos y en como todos nos quieren matar, asi que mientras viva yo los protejere- dijo esta con una sonrisa de ganadora

-¿Pero estas consciente de que no siempre lo podras hacer cierto?, sin mencionar que por lo que ha pasado konoha también los van a intentar eliminar, y eso nos implica a Naruto y a mi- dijo este mirándola con tristeza y preocupación

-Cuando llegue el momento sabre que hacer supongo- dijo esta levantando los hombros

-Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei lo esta buscando, quiere hablar con usted- dijo Sasuke llegando, para luego mirar a la peli-rosa y ponerse en forma de ataque –Tu dime donde esta Itachi- dijo este comenzando a activar el Sharingan

-Calmate Sasuke- le dijo Kakashi

-El esta en casa descansando, ha tenido un largo dia, sin mencionar que tubo que aguantar a Tobi toda la misión- dijo Sakura como si nada

-¿A caso vives con el?- pregunto este ahora haciendo el Chidori

-Sip- dijo con una sonrisa

Kakashi se paro para poder detener a Sasuke pero Sakura lo agarro del brazo

-Yo lo hago, no se preocupe, no lo dañare- dijo Sakura parándose

-Como si pudieras conmigo- dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia ella

Kakashi no sabia si hacerle caso a Sakura o no, y se puso peor cuando vio que Sakura no intentaba ni moverse del lugar. Pero se decidio por hacerle caso, puesto aunque suene raro el confiaba en ella

Sakura solo miraba como Sasuke se acercaba y de la nada ella ya no estaba en el lugar donde Sasuke y Kakashi la vieron, apareciendo atrás de el primero y le susurro al oído –Eres lento y jamás me sobrestimes- y dicho esto le dio una patada dejándolo inconsciente

-Vaya- dijo Naruto que se encontraba detrás de Kakashi desde hace un buen rato ya

-Hola Naruto, me haces el favor de llevarlo al hospital por favor- dijo Kakashi

-Pero yo quiero hablar con Sakura-chan- dijo este haciendo un puchero

-Ya tendras tiempo, ahora llévalo- y con esto Naruto se lo llevo murmurando cosas como -Tonto Kakashi-sensei, no me deja hablar con Sakura-chan-

-Vamos Sakura, quiero que vengas con migo para ver a Gai- dijo este imaginandose la cara de Gai cuando viera a Sakura, la niña que lo derroto, esto iba a ser divertido

Luego de caminar y de una pequeña platica de cosas sin importancia, Kakashi y Sakura llegaron a donde el equipo de Gai estaba entrenando.

-Hola Gai, ¿Me buscabas?- dijo Kakashi sabiendo que Gai lo voltearia a ver

-Si mi viejo rival, ahora que te has recuperado quiero pelear- dijo este con su pose guai

-No es conveniente para alguien que solo salió el dia de hoy el andar peleando- dijo Sakura haciendose a un lado para que la pudiera ver

-¿Que hace ella aquí?- casi grita Gai alterando a sus estudiantes y colocándose en posición de pelea

-Vine a visitar a Kakashi-kun como prometi- dijo esta levantando las manos para qué Gai supiera que no tenia intensiones de atacar

-Esa ves me pudiste haber ganado pero te aseguro que esta ves no- le dijo a Sakura

-Quiere decir que esta niña le gano una ves Gai-sensei- pregunto un tipo de pelo largo castaño con ojos color perla

Sakura se puso enfrente de el y el solo la miro con una ceja levantada pero con la misma seriedad de siempre. Ella empezo a menear una mano enfrente de su cara, haciendo que el se enojara

-¿Que crees que haces mocosa?- pregunto este

-Solo quería ver si estabas ciego- dijo esta como si nada

Esto hizo que Tenten se riera. Neji miro a su sensei y le dijo

-En serio ella pudo derrotarte-

-Si y fue humillante- dijo Kakashi ya sin aguantar la risa

-Callate Kakashi- le grito Gai al peli plata

-mmmm..., te reto a un duelo, quiero ver si eres tan buena como dice Kakashi- dijo Neji mirándola a los ojos

Sakura no parecía poner atención parecía que estaba tratando de recordar algo

-Yo no he dicho que ella fuera buena Neji, no me metas en esto- dijo Kakashi aun riéndose de Gai

-¡Ya se!- grito Sakura y todos voltearon a verla- el byakugan- esto hizo que NEeji callera hacia atras

-¿Es que no lo sabias?, es totalmente obio- casi grito este poniéndose de pie

-Lo siento, solo estoy familiarizada con el sharingan- dijo Sakura

-No se como si ya no queda prácticamente nadie con ese kekkei genkai- dijo Neji

-Pues yo vivo con uno que lo tiene, además de que Kakashi-kun también lo tiene- respondio Sakura

-Como sea, no me voy a poner a discutir con una niña tonta que ni siquiera sabe que es el byakugan-

Al decir tonta un aura negra rodeo a Sakura

-¿Como me llamaste? vamos repítelo- decia con una vos tetrica

-Te dije tonta mocos…- no pudo terminar pues Sakura ya estaba frente el lista para dar una patada.


	8. Chapter 8

Neji solo logro poner sus brazos para cubrirse dejando a todos sorprendidos por el poder de Sakura ya que este salió volando para acabar estrellándose en un árbol aunque se haya cubierto

-Maldita- dijo Neji mientras se paraba –No dejare que te burles de mi- grito corriendo hacia Sakura

-Vamos niño bonito, ya te enojaste- dijo esto para provocarlo aun mas

Neji activo su byakugan mirando asi sus puntos de flujo para poder cerrarlos

Itachi le había enseñado a Sakura hacerca de los ojos del byakugan y sabia exactamente que era lo que le esperaba, pero desafortunadamente para Neji, ella tenia un as bajo la manga.

Sakura no espero mas para que se le hacercara y ella también corrió hacia el haciendo un jutsu mientras corria hacia el. (ya se lo que están pensando el porque se tardan tanto en llegar con uno al otro pero es que la fuerza de Sakura lo aventó realmente lejos)

-KATON: HŌSENKA NO JUTSU- grito Sakura haciendo que barias bolas de fuego salieran de su boca en diferentes direcciones

Neji tuvo que parar de correr para poder efectuar su jutsu

-HAKKE SHO: KAITEN- dijo este haciendo asi que las bolas de fuego chocaran con su escudo de chakra impenetrable, para cuando acabo de hacer el jutsu y deshacerlo para atakar a Sakura esta ya estaba fente a el, lista para golpear a Neji en el pecho, pero de nuevo puso sus manos para bloquearlo, haciendo ue se deslizara unos 2 metros hacia atrás

-No te pienso dar descanso, niño byakugan- decia Sakura con una sonrisita malvada en la cara –CHIDORI- grito sakura para formar la ya tan conosida bola de rayos en su mano corriendo a una velocida increíble hacia Neji

Kakashi al ver esto lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse para luego correr a parar a Sakura

El apareció enfrente de ella y Sakura por instinto desapareció frente a Kakashi para aparecer atrás de el continuando con su camino hacia Neji

Neji volvió a hacer su escudo solo para que este fuera roto y Sakura estubiera haciendo mas sellos de jutsus, que Neji reconosio y comenzo a hacer uno parecido de al de ella pero de otro elemento

**-**RAITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU- dijo Sakura haciendo aparecer un dragon de rayos

-SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU- haciendo este un dragon de agua

Ambos jutsus chocaron haciendo asi que explotaran y lanzara a todos lejos

Nadie supo que fue lo que paso, lo único que lograron ver fue como a Sakura una persona de peli blanco la cargaba tapándola de la explocioncon su cuerpo, para luego ver a Neji tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse.

-Esto todavía no se acaba- decía Neji entre dientes

-Lo siento pero tu ya no estas en condiciones de seguir peleando- dijo Sakura apartandose de uno de sus cuerpos que la protegia

-Pero que rayos…-dijo Neji mirando los ojos de Sakura que tenían ahora activado el rinnegan- ¿Quien diablos eres?- dijo poniéndose totalmente de pie

Los demás expectadores no decían nada solo miraban a Sakura con asombro

-Grasias Yoshimi- dijo Sakura al cuerpo

Este no dijo nada y se dejo ver, todos lo miraban

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Kakashi ya que se recupero

-Mi nombre es Yoshimi- respondió este sin ninguna clase de sentimientos en su vos

-El es uno de mis cuerpos- dijo Sakura haciendo que a Neji se riera nerviosamente, para luego caer en el suelo de la impresión

Neji no espero explicaciones, todavía le quedaba algo de chakra y no pensaba darse por derrotado, no contra una niña. Sakura no se movio cuando vio que el se acercaba, estaba listo para atacarla con el jūken cuando Yoshimi se puso enfrente y lo golpeo y lo inmovilizo. Neji estaba tirado en el piso, no sabia que hacer ya que una niña, no, una mocosa inútil lo había derrotado.

Lamentablemente la explocion no paso desapercibida por los aldeanos y jounins de la aldea.

-¿Que rayos sucedió aquí, kakashi?- dijo Jiraya al aparecer y mirar los daños causados en el campo

-Sera mejor que me retire- dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar con Yoshimi detrás de ella

-Espera Sakura-chan, ¿No te despedirás ni nada?- dijo kakashi

-¿Porque despedirme si nos vamos a volver a ver?- respondio esta

-Esa niña…- dijo jiraya –ESPERA, TU ERES LA QUE ESTAVA CON LOS AKATSUKI LA VES QUE VINIERON POR NARUTO ¿CIERTO?- le grito a Sakura

Ella se volteo, aun tenia el rinnegan, y Jiraya dio un salto

-N...no puede ser- susurro

Sakura solo sonrio ante esto y luego dijo –Veo que me recuerdas, supongo que también a mi nii-san- dijo Sakura con su sonrisa de medio lado

-No puede ser, el murió... el no esta vivo, al igual que tu- dijo señalándola

-Lastima por ti, porque estamos mas que vivos, padrino- dijo Sakura desvaneciéndose en el aire, dejando a todos confusos, y a un shokeado Jiraya


End file.
